


First Steps First

by novaband



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: F/M, first date fic, the ice skating fic no one asked for, this is so short oh my god, yes they're still in new york city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaband/pseuds/novaband
Summary: Donny's hands aren't as steady as they used to be against the winter wind, but Julia can always tie his skates.





	First Steps First

        The winter chill of New York City was not quite as great as the one Cleveland had, though Donny Novitski struggled with frigid fingers as he tried to lace up his skates. He blamed the war; the Solomon Islands were too tropical to experience snowfall to a heightened degree and four years was too long to remember what snow felt like. Focused on the task at hand, he nearly jumped when he felt warm skin brush against his chilled hands until his dark eyes caught onto auburn hair and he breathed a sigh of relief that went into the air like a puff of cigarette smoke.

        Leave it to Julia Trojan to get him out of trouble and tie up his laces for him.

        Her hands went smoothly into his ( _and he swore he could have screamed because they felt so right and he wouldn’t dare change anything_  ) as she pulled him up, an encouraging smile blossoming on her red-stained lips. Ice-skating had been her idea to begin with, mentioned in casual conversation with Jimmy after the contest. Donny simply took the initiative to use it as a first date idea before the band had to pack up and leave for Ohio.

        “You’re staring . . . is there something on my face?” Julia questioned, her expression turning quizzical when her boyfriend’s eyes didn’t leave hers. She carefully pulled them both out onto the ice, pausing to worry at her lipstick before Donny pulled her into a twirl and placed a frozen kiss on her nose.

        “Now there is,” Donny replied, his grin turning cocky. He watched soft blue eyes roll in exasperation to hide an obvious smile.

        Before long, the pianist and the soprano were gliding around the iced pond with their hands intertwined and their skates leaving curved arcs and spins in the surface. Every so often, they’d pause for a twirl and Donny would lift Julia above him like the sweet angel he saw her as and she’d lean down to kiss him with every ounce of love she had in her heart. They repeated their routine for a few hours, breathless and filled with laughter by the time they settled down to remove their skates.

        “I think I’m going to miss New York,” Julia started, untying her laces and replacing the white skates with her heels, “Even with all of the noise and lights.”

        Donny’s shoulders shrugged in response, relieved to have his normal, far more broken-in shoes on his feet. Nervously, he glanced towards his partner, taking a deep breath as though he was about to sing a ballad in hopes of maintaining her heart. In part, he was.

        “I’ll still be able to kiss you in Cleveland, right Julie?” The nickname hung in the air as he tested it. Expecting a look of disgust, he was instead met with a sugary joy and a rose-colored blush adorning Julia’s features.

        “I’d be very offended if you didn’t, Donny Nova.”


End file.
